All Aboard to Naruto's World!
by XxStarryxxSkyxX
Summary: Emily, Tara, Gina, and Hannah get sucked into the Naruto world via Swirly Hole, and have lots of hilarious adventures in the Chuunin Exams! Crack. Be warned.
1. The Swirly Hole

Yo! So, hi, wussup homies? This is my third fic, the second one that was actually written by me. My first Naruto fic, I hope you likey. If you find the plot to be similar to my other one, tis because I like that plotline. But don't worry, there will be many differences.

So basically, these peeps somehow get magically transported to the Naruto world. Chaos ensues, and what happens when NOBODY LIKES RAMEN? Come aboard my wacky cruise ship of pointless random oddities, and find out what happens in this humorous tale. Possible /oc romance later on. But I suck at romances, just to give you a heads-up. So, without further ado, All Aboard for Naruto's World!

Disclaimer: If I owned this, why would I be wasting my time entertaining wannabes like you?

It was a normal day, and there some girls sat around not really doing anything at what seemed to be a slumber party. The first girl spoke up. She had shoulder-length, wavy brown hair, hazel eyes, and was about 11 years old.

"Aw man, it's reaaaaly boring here. Can't we do something besides sit around?" Her name was Emily, by the way.

The second girl had longer, wavier hair that was a darker brown, and she was about 11 also. "I don't know, you won't do anything until that show of yours comes on," the girl named Gina said.

The third girl, who had long, curly, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, and was about 16, (weren't expecting that, now were you?) was the next one to speak. "She has a point, though, Gina. All that's on now is that stupid Zatch Bell show. You don't want to watch that, now do you?" The teen known as Tara said.

Just then, another girl, about 8 years old, with, long, straight, dark brown, nearly black hair and brown eyes, who we will call Hannah, poked her head down the stairs. "Whatcha doooooing?" she said, coming fully down the stairs.

"Waiting for my show to come on, what's it to ya?" Emily said, annoyed by her little sister.

"Can I watch, too?" she said?

"Aw, fine, as long as you be quiet and stay out of the way." Emily responded.

"Hey, look it's coming on," Tara said, gesturing to the TV.

Everyone gathered around the TV, and the show started. It was the episode where everyone was in the room for the written portion of the Chuunin exams, but they didn't start yet, it was mostly just talking. What the girls didn't see was the swirly portal-looking jig opening up under them. That is, until it got so wide that they all fell in.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" they all screamed, until they all landed in a place that looked veeeery familiar. Many heads turned to stare at them, as they got up to rub their now sore butts.

"Guys, I don't think we're in Maryland anymore," Emily said, immediately recognizing their surroundings.

"Oh my God," Gina said.

"Yup," Tara said, voice unusually small for a 16-year-old.

"We're in the-the-the…" Hannah's voice trailed off.

"Naruto world!" they all screamed in unision.

Well folks, that's where I leave you. Until next time! Amen!


	2. Heated Discussion

Hey! So, I wanted to start this chappie, despite only getting 1 review so far… BUT! It's very early in the morning now, and I'm bored. So, I will give you peeps the pleasure of this chapter, just out of sheer boredom. Kay kay? Okay.

Disclaimer: Me no own, though I wish I did. Sigh. But a girl can dream, though. A girl can dream.

"Huh?" most of the people in the room said, due to the girls' sudden outburst.

Before they knew it, they had kunai knives at their throats, held by Neji, Kabuto, Sasuke, and Kiba. (Why those guys? Cuz they're cool.) "Who are you and how did you get here?" Sasuke asked, who was holding a kunai knife to Emily's throat.

"Emily, and I have no idea in holy heck," Emily said, attempting to inch away from the kunai knife that was threatening her delicate skin, but failing miserably when Sasuke pressed it harder to her neck, although not enough to actually harm her… yet.

"Can heck be holy?" Tara asked, mimicking Emily's earlier actions, only to have Kabuto to answer to, kunai knife not going anywhere anytime soon.

"I'm not sure, but that's not our main concern right now," Emily answered back to her. Being the only one to have studied karate in the past, Emily, without much thinking, may I add, elbowed Sasuke in the gut and sprinted across the room before he had time to inflict his mortal wrath on her.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura and Ino yelled, and had to mentally tie themselves down to avoid killing Emily.

"Why you little…" Sasuke said, regaining his composure.

"Emily, you dummy!" Gina said, also trying to break free from Neji, and, un-surprisingly, failing.

"What?" she answered. "It was all in self-defense!" She then struck a karate-like pose, making her look utterly ridiculous, but she didn't care.

"Emily, it's been, like, a year since you took those stupid karate classes!" Hannah said, actually being dumb enough to do what all three of her older counterparts have tried, and, (duh) couldn't break free of Kiba's grasp. "How much would you actually remember?"

"Lots," Emily replied, although sounding uncertain.

"I don't mean to interrupt," came a small, shy voice from across the room. "But how, exactly did you get here, and where are you from?" Everyone's heads turned to see the one and only, shy-as-heck, Naruto-loving Hinata.

"Well," Emily started. "I'm Emily, and this is Tara, Gina, and, unfortunately, my little sister Hannah. We come from a different world." Emily gave a nervous laugh, and rubbed the back of her head. '_They are sooo not gonna believe me,' _she thought.

"A different world?" growled Kabuto. "Just how gullible do you think we are?"

"Coughverycough" said, well, _coughed _Tara. Kabuto glared at her.

"No, really!" Emily said. "You see, we come from a world where you guys don't really exist. You're just a TV show."

"What's TV?" Naruto asked, befuzzled. (Heh. I like that word. Befuzzled.)

"Simply put, it's a box-like thingy with moving, talking pictures," Emily explained, but sweatdropped. Upon noticing it, she said, "Ooooh! I've always wondered about these things. I wonder what would happen if…" She poked the sweatdrop, and it bursted open, splashing tons of water everywhere. So much that you wouldn't think such a little drop could hold such a large amount of water in it. "Ohhhhh, so _that's _what happens when you poke one of those things! Haha!" Emily giggled, despite the fact that she was soaking wet now. Everyone else had a face like this: -.-'.

"So annnnyywaaayyyy," Emily said, now strangely dried off. "Can you let my friends go now?"

"Wait, before we can do anything, you have to prove to us that you really do come from this other world of yours," Sasuke said.

"Okay," Said Emily, smirking. "Your name is Uchiha Sasuke. Your older brother's name is Itachi. He killed your entire clan, save you, just to prove his power." She pointed to Naruto. "Your name is Uzumaki Naruto, and the nine-tailed fox demon Kyuubi is sealed within you. You want to become the Hokage someday, and you have a crush on Sakura." She smirked, while Naruto and Sakura blushed. She pointed to Sakura. "Your name is Haruno Sakura, and your love rival is Yamanaka Ino. You both like Sasuke. A lot."

'_D straight!' _said Inner Sakura.

"Have I proved my point?" Emily said, giving a triumphant smirk.

Sasuke stared at her in amazement, something he did very rarely, but, nonetheless, he told the others to lower their weapons, which they did.

"Freedom!" they yelled, running over to Emily, their obvious leader.

Just then… I STOPPED WRITING!

So, that's it for now, folks. This is the longest chappie I've ever written, and it took sooo long to perfect! But, if I don't get some reviews, there'll be no more story! So review! Bye bye now!


	3. You Scare Me

Yo wassup my homies! Sorry I haven't been updating, but c'mon guys, I need more reviews! Please? I don't wanna keep writing something you guys don't like!

Also, I have great news! I was nominated for the Poet of the Year contest in Vegas! Watch for me! I'm so excited! Grand prize is $20,000 cash and $10,000 publishing contract thingy!

BUT! The fans are waiting!

Oh yeah, and, I have no idea where I'm going with this, I just write what I daydream. I need ideas, people! Well, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own my characters.

LolfunnystufF

Where were we? Ah, yes. Just then, in the real world…

"Girls, where are you?" Emily's mom called, wandering into the living room. She spotted the TV, and imagine her shock when she saw the girls there. But, she just let it go, and got some popcorn to watch what was happening next.

With Sasuke Fangirls…

"ZOMG! WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE! SHE HIT SASUKE! THIS ISN'T IN THE PLOTLINE! EVERYTHING IS RUINED! NOOOO!"

Back at the Exams…

Emily, conveniently, had a backpack on, which she always kept on, just because the story is better that way. She pulled out a lap top, clicked some things, and started typing, right there, randomly, in the middle of the exam room. Everyone just sat there and stared at her for the longest time.

"EMILY!" Tata finally yelled, snapping her out of her trance. "What in God's name are you doing?"

"Well, if you must know, Mrs. Un-religious, I'm putting this on MySpace." Emily said, looking up.

"Why?" Gina asked.

"Cuz it's interesting," Emily said, as if it were perfectly normal to do what she was doing. Everyone anime fell. Well, everyone except our awesome sand nin, Gaara. Who just happened to be Emily's absolute favorite character of all time. And trust me, that was not safe.

"ZOMG! GAARA!" she screamed, hurting even the sound nins' ears. She ran over to him, and gave him a **_HUGE _**bear hug, knocking him to the ground. Everyone was like wtf, and Temari and Kankuro were like O.O and then fainted.

"I can't believe it, but," Gaara said. "You scare me." Temari and Kankuro screamed again.

"But you don't scare me!" Emily said, smiling.

"That's a first," Gaara said.

"There's a first time for everything," Emily said. "Like you being scared!"

"Who said I was scared? Not me! Nope! Never!" Gaara said, with shifty eyes.

"You did…?" Emily said.

"CHANGING THE SUBJECT! Can you please get off of me now?" Gaara said. They still hadn't gotten up, leaving them in a rather… interesting position.

"Righto then!" Emily yelled, scrambling up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll just be… over in that general direction!" she motioned towards the door, and ran off.

I stop now.

LolfunnystufF

Well, that's it! Bye, and R&R!


	4. The New Teams

Sup! We're back, and I'm bored and it's 12:55 a.m. Well, here's the next chappie, anyway. Btw, OOCness may occur. Because I feel like it. And it's fun to make Gaara more mental than he already is. God, I love him.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Gaara would act like Billie Joe Armstrong and wear tight clothes and strip to I'm Too Sexy and Sex Bomb and make out with Sasuke. Enjoy it as it is, because I'm nowhere close to getting the rights.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Emily walked back to her "posse" with a triumphant grin plastered on her face.

"I got it!" she said happily. Actually, it was more of a crazy happiness.

"Got what?" Hannah asked.

"This!" Emily replied. She held out her hand.

"Is that a…" Tara started.

Emily smiled. "Yup! A strand of Gaara's hair!"

"What are you planning to do with it?" Tara asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing," Emily said, then turned her head and whispered, "just use it in a love binding spell like on Tamara to bind my fate to his."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Suddenly, in a poof, Ibiki and his peeps appeared. Tara jumped and screamed. She was easily scared. The proctor started to talk, but noticed the strangely dressed girls and walked over to them.

"Are you ninja? Where're your headbands?" he asked.

"We don't have---" Tara started, only to have Emily's hand clamp down on her mouth.

"Them on yet!" Emily finished. She reached into her conveniently placed backpack, and pulled out three headbands. "See? I'm a sand ninja, Tara's a rain ninja, and Gina's a leaf ninja!" she lied, giving them to each of her friends, except Hannah. "Put them on," She whispered. They did.

"Hey, what about me?" Hannah said angrily.

"You're just an academy student!" Emily said, thinking quickly. She only had three headbands. "Go! Get back to the Academy! Bye!" Emily said, and hastily pushed Hannah out the door.

"Ok, ok," Ibiki said. "Now get with your teams already, so we can begin!"

Emily nodded. Then she whispered, "Tara, go with those rain ninja over there" -she pointed to some ninjas- "and Gina, you go with Kiba and his team. Kiba's the one with the dog on his head. Just tell them you're new Genin and aren't on a team yet." She said, thinking of everything. "I'll be with Gaara," she said, saying Gaara's name in a dreamy voice. They all ran to their new forced teammates, and Ibiki started explaining things.

With Kiba's Team:

"Hi! I'm Gina. I'm a new Genin and I'm joining your team and stuff," Gina said.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba, and this is my dog, Akamaru, and my teammates, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino," Kiba said. "Welcome to our team, now let's listen to the instructions."

"Okay," Gina said.

With the Rain Nins:

"Hey, I'm a new whatchacallit, and I'll be in your group or whatever," Tara said impassively, walking up to the rain ninjas.

"Wait, what?" the biggest one said. "We don't need a new teammate, especially not a girl!"

"Don't care, not listening, I'm here, deal with it," Tara said, ending the conversation.

With Gaara's Team of Awesome Supercoolness:

Emily walked up to Gaara's team, an unreadable expression upon her face.

"Aaaaah! Freaky Gaara-loving girl is back!" Kankuro said, freaked out.

"Shut your yapper, cat-boy. I'm here whether you like it or not," Emily said. She walked behind Gaara and put her hands around his neck. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

"Aw man," Gaara said.


	5. Boring!

Ok, so, I'm bored, and writing this, so deal with it.

**Review Response Time!**

**Konoha's Kage: **_Well, yup, I'm like that, and maybe no one reacted because they either weren't listening or didn't care, I don't know. Oh, and, NO HE'S NOT, HE'S MINE!_

**nightmare car: **_I know, right?_

**swt2chlk: **_Thanks, my #1 fan, for reviewing on all chapters!_

**kendalltheanimefan: **_Thanks!_

Well, now that that's over, on to the disclaimer!

Gaara: The wonderful, lovely, awesome, great writer XxStarryxxSkyxX does not own Naruto, but does own her awesome characters. There, I said it, now will you take the collar off?

SS: Ummm, nope!

Gaara: But you promised!

SS: But you look so good in it!

Gaara: Whatever…

SS: On to the story!

**Episode 5:**

**Boring This, Boring That!**

**Just pass me already!**

So, when we last left off, Ibiki was about to explain the boring rules. So everyone sat down in their boring seats, trying to figure out the boring answers to the boring written portion of the boring exam, but then boringly figuring out that they had to cheat boringly to pass the boring test.

As bored Emily sat in her seat, far away from not-so-boring Gaara, doing his boring Third Eye Jutsu, boring Gina was being boring, while bored Tara was taking a boring nap of boringness, filled with boring dreams.

Boring Sasuke was looking boring as he was figuring out the boring secret that he had to cheat boringly and he activated the boring Sharingan, copying boring answers from some boring guy's boring test of boringness.

Boring Hinata was looking boredly at boring Naruto struggling boringly to pass the aforementioned boring test. Boring, aforementioned (which is a boring word) Hinata offered to show her boring answers to boring Naruto boredly. He then boringly refused, being boringly noble.

Some boring proctor threw a boring kunai boredly at a boring cheater guy's test, as he boredly explained boringly that he had been boringly caught boredly cheating. Boring him and his boring teammates walked out boredly as the boring cheater boredly explained that he hadn't boringly cheated. But, boringly, he boringly had no say in the boring matter.

Tenten boredly helped boring Lee to cheat, as he adjusted his boring forehead protector.

Boring Neji boredly cheated with his boring Byakugan, and boring Dosu used boring sound waves to cheat boringly by hearing the boring sounds some boring guy was making with his boring pencil, while boring Ino was helping boring Shikamaru and fat, boring Chouji cheat boredly by boringly switching boring minds with boring Sakura boredly.

Boring Kiba was using his boring dog boring Akamaru to boringly give him the boring answers, while boring bug boy Shino boredly had his boring fly to boringly give him the boring answers.

Gaara got some boring sand in some boring guy's eyes making him boringly rub the boring substance out of his eyes while un-boring Gaara boredly copied boring sandy-eyed guy's boring answers.

Bored me, the boring author, no longer feels like boringly describing how the boring people were cheating boringly, as I am bored of this. So, right to the boring point.

Just as boring Naruto was about to boringly make his boring dramatic speech about boring Ibiki's boring tenth question, bored Emily jumped up and said boringly, "Will you just pass us, you boring son of a boring bizatch?"

Needless to boringly say, by the time boring Anko got there, bored Emily had only a few boring broken bones. (She boringly passed, though.)

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Well, that's the end of my chappie, in which I said boring in any context 114 times, unless you count the time I said it here, making it 115. Well, stay tuned for the next chappie of my story, and review!


	6. Forest of Death

Hokay! I feel in the mood to write a crack fic today! And I'm lazy kinda. So, I'm just gonna start off inside the Forest of Death. I don't feel like explaining the rules. Sorry it took so long to update, but I was busy.

SS: Guess what I'd do if I owned Naruto?

Gaara: Which you don't.

SS: Guess.

Gaara: Just tell me.

SS: Fine. I'd make you go into heat and get intimate with Sasuke.

Gaara: What?!? Holy crap, woman! I'm glad Kishimoto still owns me!

SS: Suuure you are. But you can't resist desires of the heart!

Gaara: You're crazy!

SS: On the contrary, my sugar rush died down a while ago. Let's make this quick, my baka dobe whiney little brat-faced sister wants to get on.

Gaara: Thank God.

SS: You're welcome.

Gaara: Ha ha.

**Episode 6:**

**Gaara Trembles**

**What is Wrong With You?!?**

Akamaru lay shaking on the floor of the tower, teammates around him.

"Is he still shaking? He's been at it for half a day already," Shino said, kneeling next to him.

"Poor puppy," Gina said absently.

"Well, you can't blame him. It's because of what he saw," Kiba responded.

_**..Flashback/Chapter Thingy..**_

Kiba's team skimmed over the tops of the trees in the forest, Heaven and Earth scrolls in their grasp. Except for Gina, who was hitching a ride on Kiba's back.

"I still don't understand the point of this," Gina said. "It's stupid."

"No it's not!" Kiba answered. "It's a test of strength, courage, bravery and endurance!" he stated proudly.

"Yeah, whatever," Gina said. "Oh, and Emily told me to tell you to stop here and have Hinata look about a kilometer ahead with her Buya… Beeya… Byo… Eye thingy!" she finally said, struggling with the complicated bloodline thingy of the Hyuuga clan. Everyone stopped and landed on a tree branch.

"Okay," Hinata said, putting her hands together. "Byakugan!"

"Oh, that's what it was!" Gina said.

"Yeah, there's someone up there all right," Hinata said, looking through the trees.

Shino bent down and put his ear to the branch. "It sounds like there are… 8 people there," he said, recoiling quickly in a few seconds. "And one of them just deafened me with a sudden burst of insane laughter."

Gina pondered that. "Hmmm… Sounds like…" she suddenly started jumping off towards the aforementioned place. "Emily! I'm coming, buddy!" she yelled into the distance.

"Hey! Wait up!" Kiba yelled, him and his teammates following after her.

_**When they got there…**_

Kiba and his team crouched down behind a bush. In front of them stood Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Emily, Nameless Ninja 1, Nameless Ninja 2, Nameless Ninja 3, and Tara.

"What's that guy thinking? He's way too little to take on a guy that big," Kiba said, looking at Gaara and the Nameless Ninja 1, or NN1.

Emily's ears perked up. _'Oh, he did NOT just imply that Gaara is short!' _Inner Emily said angrily, although she did stand at 5'1, a full three inches taller than Gaara. In fact, the only human in the scene that was shorter than Gaara was Hinata, who was an inch shorter than he was. Gina was about the same height as him, and Tara was the same height as Temari, about 5'3. Anyway, back to the story.

"Hey Gaara," Kankuro said. "Doesn't it make more sense to follow these punks and gather information first? I mean, if they have the same scroll as us, we're just fighting an unnecessary battle."

"I don't care," replied Gaara. Emily tensed up. "They looked at me the wrong way, so they're gonna die." Emily fell over, squealing and laughing like a maniac. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!"

"Em!" Tara said. "Are you ok?"

"You know her?" NN1 asked.

"Ummm, can I have a hint?" the dumb blonde asked.

"Never mind!" NN1 said, taking umbrellas out of his backpack jig.

"Ooh, what are you gonna do, protect them from the rain until they dry out?" Tara asked.

"Hahahahaha," Emily said. "Good one, Tar' (A/N: Pronounced Tare.)!"

NN1 threw the umbrellas up into the air. "You idiot! You'll die first! Ninja Art: Senbon Rainstorm!"

A rainstorm of needles came flying down towards her. She ran away screaming, "Help me! Help me Jesus! Help me Oprah Winfrey! Help me Tom Cruise! Tom Cruise, use your voodoo to get the needles away from me! GAAAARRRRAAAA!!!" She ran over to Gaara, throwing her arms around him. Then… BOOM! A cloud of dust rose around the two. When the dust settled, there they stood, sand around them, stopping the needles.

Emily breathed a sigh of relief, as NN1, NN2, NN3, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Gina had faces slightly resembling this: OO, and Temari and Kankuro had faces like this: OoO, because of the Gaara hug jigger, Emily had a face like this: U, Tara had a face like this: XD, and finally, Gaara had a face like this: :(, except, without the eyebrows, just the general facial expression. (Emily: Oh, let's not take eyebrows into this! A/N: Already did. smirk)

"Is that all you can do?" Gaara said emotionlessly, as Emily squealed loudly again, and clung tighter to him. "And can you get off me now?" Gaara asked Emily.

"Uhh, let's think… nope!" Emily said happily.

"Get off."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

"Haha! Gotcha!" Emily said.

"Yeah, she went Bugs Bunny on your sand-wielding butt!" Tara laughed.

"… I hate you people," Gaara said.

"I love you too!" Emily replied, letting go of him, only to grab onto his leg a second later.

"I think I liked it better when you were hugging _me, _not my leg," Gaara said.

"Not to interrupt this little love fest of yours, but COULD WE _PLEASE _GET BACK TO THE STORYLINE HERE?_"_ NN1 said angrily, forgotten umbrellas landing in the ground.

Gaara's sand fell slowly to his feet, and he walked up to one of the umbrellas. Well, kinda, if you count the fact that he was dragging a 90 pound preteen along with him. He pulled one of the umbrellas out of the ground, but before opening it, he whacked Emily upside the head with it, making her fall off his leg, holding her head in pain.

"Why you hit so hard?" she said, her words ignored.

Gaara opened the umbrella, holding it over his head.

"Oh! Oh! I know what happens next!" Emily said.

Well, if you know Gaara, my reader, you'll know too. Gaara trapped NN1 in his sand, and raised his hand over his head, palm opened, as NN1 rose up, squirming inside the sand he had been captured with.

"Wow, that's awesome! Bye bye Samuel!" Emily said, waving.

"Samuel?" Tara asked.

"Yeah," Emily said. "I decided to give him a name before he died, since his real one is too long and difficult to pronounce or spell."

"Ah," Tara said.

"… Okayyy… Anyway… Sand Burial!" Gaara said, closing his hand. Blood sprayed everywhere as 'Samuel' was squeezed to death by sand, which is kinda funny when you think about it. Squeezed. To death. By sand. Haha. Enough of that. Anyway, Emily just squealed and fell over, hearts in her eyes, laughing like a maniac. Well, she _was _a maniac, but whatever.

So NN2 and 3 dropped the scroll, because they're the wussies that they are.

"Haha! You suck, Paul and Chuck!" Emily said, laughing.

"… Die," Was all that Gaara said before killing them, just to get it over with and stuff. Of course, Emily then erupted into another fit of insane fangirl laughter, and Tara ran over to try and help her from suffocating on her own laughs.

Long story short, they got the scroll, and Tara followed them to the tower, which had a surprising lack of security, so she got in anyway. Not like she wanted to be a Chuunin anyway, she just needed to get to the tower.

XDXDXDXDXD

The end 'cause I feel like it, biznitches! HAHA!


	7. Musical

Hi! So sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I've been busy with… uh… liking Yu-Gi-Oh GX. But, rest assured, I still love Naruto! Anyway, a lot of people have been saying they'd be just like Emily. Well, so would I. I guess that means we all like Gaara, eh? Well, okay. I won't keep you guys waiting any longer, so here's the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would make myself a character. You wouldn't wanna see that happen. Trust me.

**Episode 7:**

**Song Parodies Ahead**

**Musical Ninjas in the Tower**

Well, outside of the tower, it was a normal day. But inside…

"GAAAAARAAAA!" Emily screamed, chasing Gaara around the tower.

"Stay _away _from me!" Gaara yelled back.

"Don't run from my love!" Emily yelled, miniature hearts floating and popping above her head.

"It's not your love I'm running from, it's your insanity!" Gaara said, turning a corner.

_WHAM!_ Emily slammed right into the wall Gaara had passed. Tara and Gina sat idly by, Tara laughing out loud when Emily slammed into the wall.

"It's not funny! In fact, it hurts…" Emily said, rubbing her nose.

Meanwhile, Gaara had long since locked himself in his room, about ready to pass out from exhaustion.

"Hey, Anko, did you hear something?" Random ANBU Guy 1 said to Anko, in that room on top of the tower.

"Hear what?" she said back.

"It sounded kinda like… someone screaming 'Gaara' and someone else slamming into a wall…" Random ANBU Guy 2 said.

"Guys, get it together. It's probably just your imaginations," Anko said, although she did sort of hear a door slam…

"I'm sooo bored…" Tara said to Gina, Emily holding a pack of ice to her nose in the background.

"NO!" Gina screamed. "This is NOT going to turn into chapter five!"

"But-" Tara started.

"SILENCE!" Gina said, holding up her hand in Tara's face. "We must think of something to do to strike up a plot for this episode."

"Do what?" Temari asked, walking in with Kankuro for no adequately explained reason.

"Never you mind, never you mind!" Gina replied. "Now, START THINKING!" Gina said to Tara.

So, they both stroked their chins and tapped their heads, like what smart people do. In the background, Emily sat with the ice still on her nose, muttering something about Gaara. Temari and Kankuro sat idly by, watching the strange people of weirdness. All of a sudden, Emily spoke up.

"I KNOW!"

"AAH! HOLY HELL!" Gina, Tara, Temari, and Kankuro screamed, startled Emily stopped thinking of Gaara long enough to think.

"We can make this episode… A musical!" Emily declared proudly.

"A…what?" Kankuro said.

"We'll just randomly sing things, is what she means," Tara said.

"Oh, awesome!" Gina said.

"Sure, sounds all right," Kankuro said.

"I'm fine with that, I guess," Temari said.

And, for some completely random reason, someone was heard singing. Loudly.

"CRAAAWLIIINNNGGG IN MY SKIIIIIN…"

Everyone jumped, and turned towards the voice, only to see… Gaara!

"My preeeciouussss!" Emily said, eyes turning into hearts.

"Uhm… Gaara?" Temari said, thoroughly creeped out. Kankuro had already anime-fainted.

"Woo! Good song," Tara said.

"Er…" was all Gina could think to say.

Well, Gaara had only sung 4 words of the whole song, but he had managed to mentally disturb everyone in the room. Well, except Emily.

"The sun is shinin' every day, clouds never get in the way for you and me…" Emily sang, staring at Gaara.

"Oh boy," Tara said, covering her eyes with her hand.

"I've known you just a day or two, but Gaara, I'm so into you, can hardly breathe…" Emily continued, making up her own words to Martina McBride's song "I Love You."

"You're so weird, and I hate you, Emily," Gaara sang, making a parody of Bowling For Soup's "The B-tch Song."

"Oh, you can't sing, and you make me wanna sleep," He continued.

"Uh… when did this turn into a parody-fest?" asked Temari.

"When they decided the original lyrics didn't describe their situation well enough," Gina answered. Then, she decided to make a parody of her own. "Those poor, demented souls. So strange, so weird…" She made a parody of "Poor Unfortunate Souls" from the Little Mermaid.

Tara added her own lyrics to the same song. "Em! He's not all that impressed with conversation. And I'll bet he avoids it when he can. But he'll smile and laugh and nod, just don't like him, act withdrawn. If you hold your tongue you'll get your man!"

"What?" Gaara said.

"Shut up! Don't ruin the music parodies! SING, DARNIT!" Gina said.

Gaara shut up.

"Well, so long as we're singing again…" Emily said. "I got a feelin', my head's a reelin', my heart is screamin', I'm about to bust loose! Bottled up emotion, it's more that a notion, it starts with an 'I,' and ends with a 'U.'"

"Stop right there!" Gaara said to her. "I already know where this is going! Just… Stop…" He said, holding up his finger to quiet her down.

"Hey, I just realized…" Tara said. "I hardly got any lines in this chapter!"

"Well, do something about it!" Gina said.

"Okay, then. If you insist…" Tara said, taking a deep breath. "CRAAAAWLING IN MY SKIIIIIN!"

Everyone anime-fell.

"Hey! I didn't even get to sing Green Day songs yet!" Tara said.

Well, hope you like it! I kinda ran out of ideas, so I figures, hey! A musical sounds cool! And here's where I ended up. I need ideas for the next chapter, the start of the Preliminaries. So, review me with ideas if you have any! Bye!


End file.
